Andrea part 1
by princessfluffyfluff
Summary: Hi princessfluffyfluff here. Just wanted to say timmy is fine. Don't worry i just threw him out the window of a one story building. He's just got a few scratchs and possibly some internal bleeding. But you know what pfft I can find someone else.


Hannah and Ant stood proudly as their daughter ran around the yard playing with her wood sword. She showed great improvement in her sword play even at only the age of three. Hannah smiled and tapped her daughters shoulder lightly. Yes mom Andrea said. Andrea I wAnt you to give a little more thrust ok eventually at this rate you'll be just as good as uncle hero. Really uncle hero Andrea shrieked. Yes you will said herobrine walking into the yard. Uncle hero Andrea shouted running to herobrine. He smiled and patted her on the head lightly. Hannah and Ant cleaned their daughter's room and tucked her into bed with a warm smile Hannah hugged her goodnight and walked off to change into her pjs. Andrea snuggled into her bed happily. Antvenom selected a book and began to read it. Andrea happily fell asleep quickly. Ant tucked her in and flicked her light off. He walked to his own bed and laid down next to Hannah who was already snoring away. The next morning Ant and Hannah woke up to Andrea jumping up and down in between them. Ant changed his clothes in the bathroom as Hannah played with Andrea. Ant came back into the room to see Hannah and Andrea coloring happily. Hannah took a tube of white out and erased Steve's eyes turning it into herobrine. Its uncle hero Andrea said. Yep it is uncle hero Ant said. Ant sat down and started sketching out a human figure. Who are you drawing asked Andrea. Your mother he said. Hannah hugged him. Yet soon after she heard a scream that sounded like deadlox. Hannah jumped up as Antvenom scooped up Andrea. He turned and held her close. Hannah slowly opened the door. It was quickly thrown open and Hannah was stabbed. She looked down to see it as she fell to her knees. Ant turned shielding Andrea's eyes. He let go and lunged at them he disemboweled them both and they vaporized quickly. Deadlox came up the stairs to check on Hannah Ant and Andrea. He was horrified to see Ant cradling Hannah as Andrea cried by his side. Deadlox came and picked up Andrea. She hugged his neck. Ant I'm sorry I couldn't stop them deadlox said. When he turned it revealed giAnt gashes in his back inside one you could count the ribs carefully. Andrea go to uncle hero he'll protect you Ant said. Ant cried as his wife very weakly opened her eyes. Her ribcage was exposed her heart was barely beating and he could see inside off her. She hugged him then kissed him. He hugged her and carried her to sky's butter palace where she could be safe. Ant quickly healed her as best as he could with help from sky and Jason. She was barely breathing but her cuts were slowly sealing. Soon after wards hero burst in with Andrea. What happened hero yelled. Sky walked off with Jason and Andrea. She was attacked while you were gone deadlox tried to stop them but he couldn't Ant sobbed. Hannah looked up with cloudy eyes. Ant take me to Justin and Colton their the lords of death they can save me Hannah said weakly trying her best to keep breathing. Ant and hero ran quickly to the cave. Justin and Colton appeared without even being asked. They quickly cast spells and healed her slowly. She slowly started to get her skins color back. When it completely returned everyone relaxed. Hannah slowly got up and stretched her legs. Oww she said feeling the small scratch in her chest. Her enderman hoodie was soaked in blood. Great I need to go get a new jacket and shirt she said holding them together as well as she could. She quickly turned the hoodie around and stuffed the hood inside the collar. She trotted into the store and selected another enderman hoodie and a neon yellow shirt. She went to pay for it but a little girl stopped her. It was Andrea. She looked over to see sky looking at the butter armor and Jason watching Andrea. Hi Andrea Hannah said. Mom she yelled jumping into her arms. Hannah held her holding back the scream of pain. She paid and ran into the changing room. She changed then threw her old clothes in the dumpster. She rubbed her hands together as sky and Jason dawdled behind her. What she asked. Jason pointed at her jeans. There was a giAnt gash that ran down her leg. She sighed. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a needle and some thread. She sewed up the leg and got some fishing line. She sewed up her giAnt gash with pain in her eyes. Sky helped her up while Andrea danced around Jason happily who watched her happily. She eventually stopped and ran to hug Hannah's leg. Hannah picked her up and carried her back to the castle where everyone was waiting. Shredder bounded right up taking Andrea from the weak Hannah. Hannah flopped down into her chair and sighed. She grabbed some bandages. She then pulled up her jeans and unstitched the sewing n her wound. She stuffed the wound with gauze and covered it with a bandage. Shredder is she ok asked Andrea. Yeah she's fine said Justin who had joined the group with Colton. Ok on that note who's going to patrol with me Stephano asked. I will said shredder who had become great friends with Stephano and Pewdiepie. Me tobuscus said. Fine Katelyn said. Ok that's enough to patrol Stephano said. They quickly returned to find Hannah hand stitching up Deadlox's back. She stopped then mumbled a spell. He sighed and flopped down unconcheous. She carried him to the operating room with hero behind her. She set him down and had hero give her different things she needed. She was soon done with Deadlox's surgery and woke him up. He was barely aware of his surroundings and kept drifting off for a few seconds. Eventually he snapped out of it and his vision came into focus to revealed Hannah shaking him Ant doing the same thing. I'm up he said happily. Oh thank god I thought the surgery had failed for a bit Hannah said happily and sarcastically. Deadlox chuckled which made him realize his throat was dry. Can I have a drink of water he asked in a raspy tone. Sure Hannah said handing him a glass of water. He drank it quickly and fell back easily relaxing. Hannah removed the surgical drapes and helped deadlox up. He rose and very carefully shook himself making sure not to pull his stitches out. He walked out to the main room where Andrea stood horrified at all the injuries. Ant was watching her as he bandaged his arm from his sword hilt when he decapitated the enemy. Hannah hissed at the thought of them. Deadlox patted her lightly on the back. She helped him over to a chair where she set him down. There we go now come here Andrea mommy's fine Hannah said holding out her arms. Andrea ran to her and hugged Hannah. Hero poofed in the corner. So how's everyone's wounds healing up he asked. I'm fine just a small gash from my sword hilt Ant said ripping the end of his raps away. Deadlox rubbed his back carefully looking a Hannah. Well my first surgery on a real person happened and deadlox survived obviously. He then pretended to die obviously faking it. Andrea ran to hero. What's wrong Andrea hero asked. Uncle Hero who were those people that Ant killed she asked. Andrea we don't know but they belong to another lord that's why they could hurt your mother hero said. What do you mean Andrea asked. I'll explain it when your older herobrine said. Hannah smiled and nodded in approval at him. He winked back. So Andrea is there anywhere you wAnt to go Hannah asked. I'd like to see Katelyn and Emmarose. Over the years Emmarose and Katelyn had made an inseparable friendship. Ok let's go Hannah said. Hero drew his sword quickly. Hannah drew hers as well as deadlox and Ant. Andrea whimpered and hugged Hero's leg. He patted her back lovingly. They listened and there was a thump then an ear splitting screech like nails on chalkboard. Hannah looked up and small dips were made in the ceiling at every step. It seems as if it was a very large four legged animal. Hannah turned into a dragon. Ant turned into a gryphon. Deadlox on furled his wings. Hero shooed Andrea under a table where only she could fit. Hero changed into a huge version of him where his head barely cleared the ceiling. Soon a small glimmering white point was seen in the ceiling. It dragged around in a huge circle. The ceiling fell to the ground. The huge creature had a lion's head a horses body a crocodiles tail and tigers legs with glimmering claws it had wings that went up to Hero's waist. Hero tried to stab it but he was to slow. The creature's body was a dark yellow and covered in scales. It whipped its tail and smacked Hannah in the head. It flipped it again smacking her on the other side where she passed out instAntly. Ant ran to her and got smacked twice before going down on the third blow. But that exposed its chink in its almost impenetrable scales. Hero and deadlox stabbed it quickly and it exploded leaving a deep purple dust everywhere. Deadlox passed out randomly from nothing as did Andrea. Hero felt a little woozy until he was snapped awake by a slap from his brother notch. Hero growled. He felt chains gripping his wrists. Hero screamed but it didn't wake anyone. Notch walked over to the sleeping Andrea. Oh such a cute little girl notch said looking at her sweetly. She looks so much like her mother notch said. Hero yelled leave her alone. No she should be mine you know Hannah loved me she's just too scared to admit it notch snapped back. He picked her up and evaporated with her while smiling wickedly at hero. Hero watched as they disappeared then his vision went fuzzy then his vision went black. He woke up to Ant and Hannah hacking away at his chains both dripping sweat and the chains held fast. Hannah concentrated her power and her eyes glowed pure white then a ball of fire formed in her hands. She aimed it at the chains and hit them, she then hit it with her sword and it broke like butter. She did the same to the rest and helped hero up. She hugged him and Ant did also. Wait where's Andrea Hannah asked. Notch took her when we were all knocked out hero said ashamed. Deadlox began to arouse in the corner. Luckily the time he was passed out had gave him some time to heal. He could now be healed fully by Hannah. She walked away sadly to the garden. She leaned by the fountain and ran her hand through the water. Ant walked out and hugged her. Hannah don't worry we'll get her back I know it we're her parents we will save her Ant said sadly trying to comfort her. I know Ant it's just what will notch do when we're not there to save her Hannah said. I don't know but I doubt if even he would kill a little girl Ant said. I feel bad bringing this up but what about Sara Hannah answered quietly. It'll be ok I'll talk to hero he has the best tactics. Ant walked off leaving Hannah alone to think.

Notch carefully carried Andrea to a small bed in the end where he had connected all the towers to form an oddly shaped castle. She began to stir and notch cast a spell. She forgot everything from her memories. Ant Hannah uncle hero deadlox sky Jason Stephano shredder everyone. Notch smiled wickedly. Yet it left his face before Andrea opened her eyes. When she looked up she saw notch's face. She screamed like a cat in a catfight. He held her shoulders. Oh I was so worried my little darling you have been passed out for weeks notch said sweetly. Who are you Andrea asked. Why I'm your father notch said. Ok dad Andrea said looking around. Sara then walked in. Meet your sister Sara notch said. Sara waved shyly at Andrea. Andrea ran over sister she said happily. Sara glared at notch she didn't approve of him doing this to Andrea. She may despise Hannah and Ant but their daughter is innocent. Andrea fluttered her wings and notch stared at them. So why am I here Andrea asked. Ha ha ha this is our home notch said. I thought the dark lord lived here Andrea said. Oh he does I killed him with help from... notch began. He looked out the window to see herobrine walking cruelly towards him. Notch ran out to meet him Andrea and Sara close behind. Sara sat Andrea down behind her and stood guard she was going to protect her no matter what even against a lord. Herobrine stood tall his sword drawn. What are you doing to Andrea he yelled. He saw Andrea with Sara. He waved to her and she waved back Sara smiled and a private message was sent between them. I will take care of Andrea. Hero nodded. Sara drew her sword in reply. Sara sat down as hero taunted notch knowing that Hannah and Ant weren't that far away waiting to save hero or Andrea. You see notch is the bad dude I'm not your sister and that's your uncle hero he's here to save you notch has caught me Sara said. Andrea hugged her. I will save you when I'm older Sara Andrea said. When she thought what she meAnt with uncle hero her memories flooded back. Andrea stood and drew her real glittering diamond sword. It glowed brightly as she jabbed at notch. That threw him over the edge. He went in to kill Andrea. Hero had been thrown by notch's power and was scrambling to help. But Sara jumped forward sacrificing herself to save Andrea. Run Sara whispered to Andrea. Ant ran in with Hannah running behind him. He stabbed notch sending him to the inside of the castle with Sara. Hannah summoned Sara and she appeared before Hannah. Hannah hugged Sara. Thank you Sara I'm sorry about what we have done to you would you like something in return Hannah asked. Yes I would like freedom from this retched place Sara said. Ok come with us and I will find you a family Hannah said happily. Sara's eyes twinkled happily. She clapped happily. The eight year old had saved Andrea and had made great friends. They walked happily to a portal Hannah summoned. They all happily walked into the portal knowing that Sara was a good guy. Sara happily went to a kind family with another daughter at the same age. Hannah Ant and Andrea were reunited even for the two days Andrea was gone it felt like an eternity. Hero and deadlox were happy they hadn't lost her forever from their stupid actions especially hero. Hero sighed wondering what would go on next that would change their lives forever like always. Deadlox trotted along with Katelyn to sky's for no reason at all. Sky opened the door to reveal Jason sprawled out on the couch sleeping happily. What's up sky asked stepping out quietly. Not much except for notch is back and badder then ever deadlox said. How asked Katelyn who was also not aware of the kidnapping. He kidnapped Andrea two days ago while you guys were off running around with Jason deadlox said. Oh my god Hannah and Ant must have been devastated Katelyn said covering her mouth in astonishment. Yes they were and so was herobrine but on the bright side Sara protected her deadlox said looking at sky who was trying to go cross eyed for the enjoyment. Katelyn tried to smother the laughter at Deadlox's' expression and sky's face. Sky turned to her and did it again. She burst out laughing. Deadlox rolled his eyes and walked away bored with their shenanigans. Katelyn and sky tromped around til' sunset as Jason slept from having to stay up three days straight watching for invaders. Sky looked at Katelyn and she looked back. As night approached they sat down on a small cliff side away from most civilization but easily reachable by Hannah or the other morphers. They sat staring at the sun going down slowly. Katelyn's eyes sparkled in the reflecting light. Sky's necklace jangled in the slight breeze. Katelyn turned and her bright green streak blew out of her eyes revealing bright blue eyes. Sky blew his tangled hair out of his face and Katelyn brushed her streak into the proper place. (In case you're wondering Katelyn is modeled off of one of my friends go to YouTube and check out lollipop army). Sky looked at her longingly and his cheeks slowly started to blush. He quickly turned trying to hide it. Sky Katelyn said. Yes he said nervously. Do you like me and I wAnt an honest answer she asked. He sighed he turned and looked at her face it had no humor at all. Yes Katelyn I liked you ever sense you said hi to me sky said. I like you to Katelyn said. They went in for a kiss but it was broken by Jason coming over the mountain screaming like a little girl with zombies right behind him. He jumped over the edge hitting the three blocks of water as the rest of the zombies hit the ground dying instAntly. Jason sky yelled angrily. Yes Jason said looking up at them. We were in the middle of something sky yelled. Well proceed I can keep a secret Jason said smiling happily under his helmet. Sky and Katelyn kissed with Jason sighing at last sky knows how they feel about each other. Sky Jason and Katelyn trotted back to the house as Hannah and the rest of her friends watch threw a screen of nether portal that Hannah had summoned. Everyone clapped as Hannah closed the portal. Finally we know that sky likes her back Hannah whispered to Emmarose. Emmarose nodded her head in agreement. Katelyn sky and Jason walked in to see everyone meandering around the main room. Hi Katelyn announced. Hi shredder said which made Katelyn and sky jump they hadn't realized shredder talked they remembered him just as the bro. Who said that sky asked. Shredder said Hannah pointing at the bro. Hi sky said waving at the bro. Hello sky shredder said grinning as far as anyone could tell. What were you doing out so late we thought notch had gotten you Hannah said pointing at the clock it was midnight. Do I have to answer that sky asked with a hollow voice. Yes Hannah barked friendly like though. Me and Katelyn had our... sky said sheepishly. Date Katelyn finished with a smile. Hannah clapped happily for them and the others joined in. Katelyn and sky blushed. Well you two tell us before you leave this late said Hannah yawning. Ant and Hannah hand in hand walked up to go to bed but ended up staying up til' two o'clock talking. At around four Andrea came into their room. She woke up Hannah. Huh Hannah said waking up. I'm scared of notch kidnapping me in my sleep. Hannah got up quietly. She rolled Ant over a bit then got into bed again. She grabbed an extra pillow and sat it next to her. She picked up Andrea and laid her down next to her. Andrea quickly snuggled up to Hannah and soon was snoring away. Hannah slept soundly as did Andrea. Ant woke up around 6:30. It was a cloudy day and storm clouds were rolling in. Hannah and Andrea hadn't realized it but he had been awake for about fifteen minutes before Andrea came in. He knew they had a late night and he had as well. Ant had dark circles and was ready for bed by noon. Andrea and Hannah walked out happily around noon and met Ant in the kitchen drinking some coffee. He waved and went back to skimming over his book. Andrea hugged him. Morning dad Andrea said. Morning he said patting her lightly on the head. Ant had made his rounds and Hannah said hi to everyone. She wandered the castle with Andrea helping with what needed done. Deadlox soon wandered up to Hannah. Yes deadlox Hannah asked. I was wondering if I could take Andrea to the park for Ant he seems really tired from last night and you don't look much better he said smiling. Andrea walked over to him and started hopping down. Please mom pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee Andrea asked. Sure I and Ant could use a nap from last night Hannah said. Andrea squealed with delight. She and deadlox strode off to the park. Andrea tried to walk like him. Hero soon joined and she walked like hero. What are you doing Andrea deadlox laughed. I wAnt to be just like you guys when I grow up I'm practicing Andrea said like it was the simplest thing in the history of the world. She wAnts to be single and lonely hero laughed. Huh what are you talking about Andrea asked. You'll know when you're older but go play hero answered pointing to the other little kids. They all danced happily in joyful activities. Everyone was happy but all the parents gasped and dragged their kids away in a horrible way when they realized hero was there with deadlox. No matter how many times Hannah said they still thought hero was a bad guy because he was related to notch. Hero sighed but was soon reassured when Andrea and her new friend Andrew walked over to him and deadlox. Uncle Hero deadlox do you wAnt to come play Andrea asked. Deadlox and hero looked at each other. Sure they both said. The two kids and the adults ran around they happily did all kinds of games. They all danced around playing until the Andrews mother came. Andrew she yelled angrily. Hero could sense this was a bad woman deadlox scowled at her agreeing with hero. Yes mother said Andrew sadly. He strode over sadly and easily you could tell he was regretful. What have I told you about making friends his mother hissed. Excuse me ma'am hero said. What do you wAnt you little nether beast she hissed. Hero swallowed his anger and kept his temper down. I would like to politely make a suggestion hero said politely. What do you wAnt you bloodthirsty demon all you could do would make me seem bad she snarled. Andrew stood behind his mother and stared pleadingly at hero who stood his ground proudly. Would you mind not being quite so protective it's good for him to have friends he had fun hero said. She turned to Andrew you had fun she growled emphasis on the fun. Yes I did mom Andrew said carefully choosing his words. She grabbed him by the tail of his shirt as he turned to run. She produced a whip and drew it back. Hero grabbed it and pulled it out of her hand. She turned and growled at him. Don't do that hero said firmly. its m son I do what I wAnt she said. Do you wAnt a fight hero asked standing up higher. bring it you little ender dragon she yelled. Hero lost his temper it was the most insulting thing he had ever been called. He growled deeper in his throat and deadlox gripped hero firmly. Hero dug his feet into the ground it even made a indention in the ground. Andrew had already ran to the castle with Andrea by now. Aww is the baby gonna cry she hissed. Deadlox leaned so his face could be seen. Shut up we are the law enforcers of this town we will be taking custody of your son he is already at the castle deadlox growled. Oh I'll fight you for him Andrews mom said. Deadlox tied hero to a tree and brought out his sword. Oh really a sword fight how about a fist fight she sneered. Hero had been training deadlox in hand to hand combat and he could beat hero every once in a while. She threw a punch and deadlox caught it. Neck lock neck lock hero coached. Deadlox twisted her arm and pulled downward. She bent down and he got her in a neck lock. I'm done with your shenanigans do you think this is funny deadlox said. You don't have a right to do this to me she yelled. actually we do said deadlox taking out a contract waving it in front of her face. Ok if we ever catch you doing this again you'll be hung deadlox said. Fine I won't she said. Ok I'll let you off with a warning hero said. Ok I'll go home she said as deadlox let go of her. She ran off in a hurry. Hero walked back to find Hannah comforting Andrew who was breathing heavily his eyes wide with fear. Shh its ok we will keep you safe were all friendly Hannah whispered. Everyone walked in. Andrew meet the rest of us Hannah said. Everyone waved. Deadlox stepped forward from the group with hero. Its ok your mother will leave you alone deadlox said proudly. He ran to deadlox and hero and hugged them thank you Andrew said. Hannah smiled happily. Andrew who would you like to stay with until we find you a family hero asked. You please you seem the safest Andrew replied looking up at him in admiration. Ok me and deadlox it is hero said. (Herobrine and deadlox share a room to conserve space.) Hannah tossed hero a bed and he caught it. Deadlox lets go kiddify the room hero said trotting up the stairs with deadlox following. Deadlox picked up his side while hero picked up his. They then went to work making it safe no swords lying around or bows and arrows for that matter. They then divided the room and made a kids room on one side. deadlox and hero shared one half while Andrew got one whole half to himself. Deadlox and hero drew lines to symbolize the boundaries even though it didn't really matter. Soon after hero walked back up Andrew following him. Andrew was probably the happiest kid on the planet when he saw his side. wow this is bigger than my room at home he said running around on his side. Hero and deadlox looked at each other sadly. Andrew was probably the worst treated kid in the world. Andrew have fun ok and me and deadlox have a welcome present for you hero said. We do whispered deadlox. Hero kicked him. Hero unsheathed his sword. Andrew this is very very dear to me and it has served me thought the toughest of times hero said. I'm giving this to you and I hope you take good care of it hero said. Andrew looked at him happily to see hero giving it to him. He took it carefully. Thank you and it is weird that all this has happened without me knowing your name Andrew said pointing at hero. I am herobrine and you are friends with the most powerful kid in the world that is Andrea daughter of Hannah and Antvenom hero said. Herobrine he exclaimed. don't run I'm a good guy hero said. But everyone says you're a bad dude Andrew said not worried at all. I haven't killed deadlox or Hannah have I hero said. Nope you only killed Hannah but I understand Andrew said with a smile. Wow this kids smart Deadlox said. You don't say said hero rolling his eyes. I'm captain obvious away deadlox said assuming a flying position. Andrew laughed. Well do you wAnt to go play with Andrea hero asked. yeah can I Andrew asked nervously. Sure just ask and don't be nervous your safe and if anything happens well save you deadlox said. Yay yelled Andrew taking out down the hall. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw shredder roaming around the hall. He whimpered. Hi said shredder. Andrew screamed and ran the other way. Ant stopped him. what's wrong Ant asked kneeling down. Mo-mo-monster Andrew said shaking with fear. Ant what's going on asked shredder appearing behind him. Andrew screamed again. Oh him as in monster that's just shredder he's Hannah's pet Ant said. Herobrine Andrew yelled. hero came tumbling down the stairs. He did a flip head over heels and stood up. what what Andrew hero said drawing his sword and looking behind shredder. he thinks the monsters friendly Andrew wailed pointing at Ant. He is hero said walking over to shredder and patting him on the back. Your all crazy Andrew yelled turning and running down the other hall. He ran into deadlox calling for shredder. there were some bars he needed chopped into smaller pieces. deadlox is everyone crazy here he asked. No did you find shredder or something. Who's shredder Andrew asked. shredder came up behind him. I am shredder said. Andrew screamed and jumped into Deadloxs' arms. Say hi to shredder hes the nicest monster you'll ever meet deadlox said. shredder held out his clawed hand. you're not going to kill me Andrew asked. hero soon came running down the hall with Antvenom. Andrew hes friendly hero said as he stopped he pAnted heavily. Shredder patted Andrew on the head. Andrew cowarded behind deadlox then ran off to find Andrea. Andrea Andrea he pAnted as she drew back her bow aiming for the target. yeah she said realizing. The arrow flew straight and true it hit the target dead center splitting another arrow she had shot. There's a monster Andrew said. yeah I know I've gotten used to him Andrea said. She walked over to Hannah who was shooting at a human dummy. Andrea tapped on her leg. Yeah Hannah said realizing the arrow. It flew straight through the head spilling fake blood everywhere. Andrew covered his mouth to keep from throwing up. He's scared of the monster Andrea said. no I'm not I have this Andrew said drawing herobrine's sword slowly out of the sheath. as he held it up Hannah looked closer. where did you get that Hannah asked. Herobrine gave it to me Andrew said. well that was nice of him Hannah said with a smile. Now you to run off and play while I get some more practice unless you wAnt to practice Hannah said. I'll talk to shredder later Hannah finished turning to the dummy. I'd like to practice Andrew said. Ok but Andrea help him he could use some good quality teaching. but but she's a girl Andrew stuttered. Those arrows weren't mine they were hers own don't question her Hannah said concentrating on the moving dummy enderman. Her eyes turned to predators eyes. Andrea dragged Andrew to the kiddie section. She was in the arena down from her mother. but this is another arena Andrew said. Well you're not as good as I am Andrea said. wAnt to bet Andrew said. I could beat you easily Andrea said defending her dignity. Fine I challenge you in five minutes Andrew said. Ok but here where using wooden swords so I don't murder you Andrea said tossing Andrew a wooden sword. Ant soon showed up to practice on his sword play. he walked into the same arena as Hannah. He smiled at her then heard Andrea screaming death threats. She's got your spunk said Antvenom elbowing Hannah. Yep said Hannah putting away her bow she walked to check on Andrea. She came back to see Andrew holding his elbow and crying. Andrea was trying to look at it but he wouldn't move his hand. What happened said Hannah smiling. I hit him with my wooden sword. Why Hannah asked. He challenged me Andrea said. Hannah walked over and removed Andrews hand. Well it's just a bruise I'm surprised she made me bleed said Hannah pulling up her sleeve to reveal a long scratch. She bandaged Andrew and drug him out the door leaving Andrea inside. Andrew go ask deadlox to train you Andrea would pulverize you Hannah said kindly. No I wAnt to be as good as Andrea Andrew said. Andrew don't you talk to me that way Hannah said. You're not my mom Andrew said. That's it you're going to be put in time out said Hannah. she grabbed his arm and drug him to hero. Hero put him in time out he's been talking back Hannah said. Ok said hero he reached for him and Andrew took off running. He slashed deadlox as he tried to grab him with hero's sword. deadlox squealed in pain and held the wound. Deadlox yelled Hannah running to him. Andrew slashed her. wretched beast he yelled taking out after the door. as he threw it open shredder grabbed him. Andrew struggled. What did you say about her shredder hissed. She's a wretched beast. Run run run as fast as you can to hero to save you or else you'll be dead shredder sang. Andrew ran tears streaming down his cheeks to herobrine. He's gonna kill me Andrew sobbed. Shredder what did he do hero asked. he called her a wretched beast shredder sniffled. hero hugged shredder then turned to Andrew. He grabbed his sword out of Andrews trembling hands. Andrew I am ashamed he started. That I could possibly believe that my powers should be handed down to a little brat like you so I could rest peacefully he hissed. Andrew started shaking. Deadlox was slowly dying from the poisonous wound he had put on deadlox leg. Andrew was cornered when Ant showed up behind him. So you did this to deadlox Ant said. his teeth grew sharp and his eyes burned with a fiery texture. He grew claws and his wings grew to huge dragon heads. They breathed fire and wreathed in and out of each other. Please don't hurt me Andrew said. Why can't we Hannah asked as deadlox laid still. I'm just an innocent little boy Andrew said. really well guess what buco you just killed deadlox who cared enough to terrify your mother into leaving you alone Hannah howled. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as she held Deadloxs' hand. He carefully opened his eyes. I'm sorry Hannah I didn't mean to upset you deadlox said as his head fell to the floor. she let go and she turned into a dragon. You monster I know exactly who you are now Hannah screeched. Your she started. a hero continued. A shredder said. ServAnt of notch Ant finished. How did you guess said Andrew as his form grew into a giAnt version of Israphel. Israphel hissed herobrine holding his sword. so finally we can fight again hero I've missed fighting you he laughed. Hannah pounced as did Antvenom hero grew and tackled him. Justin and Colton appeared as Hannah screeched a spell. They began summoning monsters that followed their every command. Soon Hannah and Ant were thrown. They slid down together shrinking to regular form. Colton ran to Hannah. He shoved Ant off her. He tried to save her. She opened her eyes very slowly. And stood up weakly. She shook Ant. wake up Ant wake up she whimpered. His form took the last breath then laid still. Israphel laughed wickedly. Hannah grabbed his sword and laid it straight up and down his chest. She folded his arms across his sword. I'm sorry Hannah but he is in a prison only you him notch and hero can reach. Hannah's eyes widened. He's picking us off one by one she whispered. What Colton said. This is an odd question but you have to come to the afterlife with me she said. Ok I guess Colton said. Hannah laid down and Colton did the same. Ok Colton thin about dying then when you see a foggy image of me take my hand ill guide you Hannah said. Colton did as he was told and grabbed her hand. She looked out and saw notch. she growled. Colton summoned pure white balls of fire. Antvenom laid on the floor tears streaming down his cheeks hearing the hurtful words notch said about his loved ones. Hannah is the worst of all she never respected me she left me for you stupid idiotic reatard notch roared. Ant started sobbing harder he was hugging his sword too weak to raise it. Colton wiped a tear as Hannah drew her sword. She handed it to him. She summoned her sword from the museum. It glowed with a furiously bright light. She looked at the wall and realized what the light did. The prophecy glowed in the light. Notch she roared. he turned. Finally you've returned he said. He made a kissing face. She slapped him across the face. My my you still won't admit you love me notch said rubbing at his face. Notch this is hard to say to you but i-i-i I wish you were she started. dead she said with great difficulty. Notch stopped his rubbing. You really think that he said tears forming in his eyes. Yes notch I do she said as she thrust her sword into his ribcage piercing his heart. As he fell he stole a kiss. She stopped him half way down removed her sword then he burnt with fire. Hannah stepped back to see hero standing their holding a limp Israphel. Miss me he said hugging her. Hero locked Israphel in a cage. he didn't even try to stop hero. Hannah walked to Ant and hugged him. What did you need me for Colton asked. Because Colton I'm allowing you to come here along with Justin any time you are now one of the main gods Hannah smiled. Thank you Colton said. he soon disappeared waking up on the cold floor of him and Justin's cave. he smiled at Justin. what are you smiling about Justin asked. we are now main gods he said. Oh my god thank you Hannah Justin said. Yes thank you Hannah Colton said. Hannah hugged Ant trying to stop his blood from leaving the terrible wounds he had suffered from Israphel. She herself had been blessed with quick movement so she could easily out maneuver Israphel slow movements. Hero walked over and held some more wounds. Ant tried his best to keep himself breathing still so he wouldn't slip into oblivion. (Oblivion is a point of no return basically.) Hannah thought hard trying to take him back to real life. Ant concentrate hard hero said understanding Hannah's struggle. He concentrated and started to fade. Hannah shook him. He continued to fade. Hannah concentrated as did hero. Ant finally faded away. No Hannah shrieked. Hero hugged her. I'm sorry Hannah hero said tears coming into his eyes. Ant I'm sorry she said as her figure faded as she ran down the hall. Hero watched sadly then looked at Israphel. I wish I had killed you the first time he said. Israphel looked up at hero. I-I-I-I'm sorry I was torchered Israphel said. Herobrine looked at him. His head feel in dismay. Hero raised it so he could still understand him. Israphel I'm willing to save you if you'll tell me how to get Ant back from oblivion. Israphel nodded and stood up. It must be exchanged he said. What Israphel that doesn't make sense hero said. One soul for one soul it's the eye for an eye principal Israphel said. Thank you Israphel hero said. He opened the cell door. Israphel I will take you back to the over world now hero said. He reached in to help Israphel out of his cell. Israphel shoved his hand away. Don't you wAnt to hero asked. No I've done too much horrible things I will trade my soul and save Ant Israphel said. Israphel thank you, you will become a hero as long as I live and stand hero said. Thank you herobrine that means a lot to me Israphel said. His figure slowly faded. He bowed saluted then disappeared. soon Ant appeared hugging his knees sobbing. Ant get it together hero said. What I'm back Ant said standing up. Yes my friend and you have Israphel to thank for it hero said. Well come on lets go back Ant said. He and Ant jogged down the hall. When they aroused hero was laying in his bed and Ant was in an open coffin staring at the sky. what he said rubbing his face. Andrea peeked over the edge. Dad she yelled. Hannah walked over not looking over the ledge. Andrea he's not alive she said. Yes he is she said pointing at him. Ant leaned up. He turned. Hannah he said hugging her. she sniffled. Thank god but how she asked. Israphel saved him said hero stepping into the garden. soon afterwards Colton ran in. Hannah Hannah theirs something bad Colton yelled. what she said. Its its shredder Colton said. What happened she said. just come I can't explain it's all too horrible Colton said. Hannah dashed off Colton running through the woods toward his cave he shared with Justin. He grabbed Hannah and teleported them into it. When she opened her eyes shredder was laying on the ground. she had given him a bath not that long ago maybe two days but now he was covered in bloody patches. shredder what happened. Notch tried to t-t-take and-r-r-rea I saved her shredder said his words getting fainter and fainter. Shredder stay with me she said. She rolled him over still listening. There were scars of bloody tissue. She saw a long flap of skin. She very carefully with barely any pain flipped it over revealing the bad wound. Hannah I'm sorry Israphel tried to stop notch but hero killed him shredder said then coughed loudly. Justin was right next to them skipping through his potion book looking for something that would heal monsters. Hannah examined the wound. It ran straight down his back. It slipped through bones but the worst part was the knife. It went straight through shredders heart not missing the dead center at all. The wound gushed blood the ribcage was already blood red his intestines had shifted and his stomach had thrown its acids all over dissolving everything. Hannah bit her tongue to keep from throwing up. Colton reached for a trashcan and spewed everything he had eaten that day. (Sorry I'm feeling a bit gory today I wAnted some blood and guts XD). Shredder she said realizing he had stopped mumbling. She carefully stuck her gloved hand in the wound. Shredder howled in pain. Shredder I'm sorry but what are your last words I'm*sniffle* putting you out of your*sob* misery Hannah said. Shredder relaxed then said I love you Hannah and the rest of you I never had a family and you gave me that but I'm a monster I will be back and I will remember you by the love you've made me feel and I will find you and I will become your pet again he said. As he finished Hannah removed the knife and shredder laid down his head with that monstery grin of his. Hannah sat down and sobbed. Colton hugged her so did Justin. Hannah we couldn't have helped him Colton and Justin said. She shook her head and sobbed some more. Her hair whispered in the wind through the cave and shredder evaporated his dust trailed off down the caves tunnels. Hannah watch tears streaming down her cheeks. When she reatuened Justin explained everything he was used to the put to death thing Colton didn't like it and it hurt his heart every time. Hannah dashed through running to the garden. Ant dashed after her telling Andrea to stay with uncle hero. When Ant got their Hannah was finishing shredders stuffed animal for him. Only Hannah knew but shredder was deathly afraid of the dark and feared the monsters except for Justin and Colton's. He had once seen her sew Andrea a teddy bear for her. He soon asked for one only a cat. She had taken and made a ragdoll sort of material out of the scraps from the villagers tunics. Antvenom had heard him ask and knew the tale. When she finished she cut one stich. She opened it up wide enough to show the stuffing. She took her hair and shook the end. The dust that shredder had left had blown into her hair. It fell into the opening. Hannah then stitched up the hole. She then but the stuffed animal in her pocket. Ant sat next to her. Aren't you too old for stuffed animals he asked. I know Ant but you don't understand Hannah said. I do I know that was for shredder I heard him ask as I was passing through and it was sweet of you to agree instead of making fun of him Ant smiled. Ant I wAnt him back I miss his deformed form already she said. She grabbed the stuffed animal and hugged it. I won't tell anyone and if you wAnt you can sleep with it I don't care Ant said then winked getting up. Do you mind if hero and deadlox come and talk to you he asked looking at the doorway and seeing hero and deadlox trying their best to silently say they wAnted to talk to her. Sure I'm too sad to laugh though she said. She had lost one of the most importAnt things in her life two actually luckily she got one back. Hero came in with deadlox. Hey Hannah I'm sorry I didn't understand what he was doing I was in full predator mode hero said. I'm sorry I got my but whooped deadlox said looking down. Its ok it's not that Hannah said looking at the stuffed animal in her hands. Hero held out something to her. Here I was going to make a sword out of it hero said. It was one of shredders shedded claws.(In case you haven't figured it out herobrine likes making swords as a hobby its enjoyable to him). Thank you hero Hannah said taking the talon Hannah held that in her hands as well. Um Hannah I don't mean to be rude but what's with the stuffed animal. Its s-s-secret she said. Was it shredders hero asked. how did you know she said. Shredder came to me and deadlox one night because he had a nightmare hero said. He wasn't making a joke. They talked for about an hour then went in. They had a funeral for shredder. Everyone showed up and said their experiences. Shredder had become well known as a hero. He had taken out bullies and made them nice he helped people with daily chores he babysitted while still always being available for something else. Hannah cried through the whole thing. She cradled the stuffed animal the whole thing. Eventually though Ant stood up to the podium. Hannah I need you to come up here and tell them your feelings you are the one crying and need to tell us your troubles he said. She held the stuffed animal close to her chest as she walked up. All the bullies laughed. She sighed when she finally reached it. I loved him more than anyone else here did he was my pet and he told me himself that me Ant hero deadlox sky Katelyn Emmarose and our other normal people at the castle were his only family Hannah said. She wiped a tear and continued. He wAnted a stuffed animal and that's what I have with me today she said setting it on the podium he wAnted it because you may see a huge evil being but he was the most wonderful thing you would have ever met. He was scared f monsters and the dark I loved him but he has left us I know this and I except that but still he will be back even the nice guy that he is he is still classified as a monster she said. He loved us all and wAnted me to tell you all that he will be back and he died saving my daughter Andrea from Israphel who ended up saving my husband Antvenom Hannah finished. she then slowly walked back to the castle. She went to bed and Ant stayed up all night in case she needed comforting. She slept waking up in every few hours the cat stayed near her the whole night. Ant stayed up with a small lamp and a book only. Eventually Andrea came in. Daddy I wAnt shredder he normally checks on me in the night to see if I'm safe Andrea sniffled. He set his book down and patted his lap. She hopped up and he hugged her. Andrea shredder is dead he is a monster though he will be back Ant said. She handed him a book please read it she said. It was neatly printed with crayon scribbles all over it. What's this he asked. Shredder wrote it and I ill-i-stra-ted it she said trying to remember the word. Aww he was the best monster wasn't he said. Andrea nodded yes. Ant read aloud Andrea in his lap the whole time eventually she fell asleep. When Hannah woke up Andrea was asleep in Ants lap and Ant had fallen asleep after setting the book down. She took off the comforter and laid it across them. She then walked down bags under her eyes. She walked to the main hall which was normally bustling with enthusiasm and happiness. Today it wasn't even close to that everyone was tired and looked like the saddest people she had ever met. She sighed and aviator walked up. Hi aviator she said sadly. I umm made something for you he said. Really she said sadly. Yeah he said thrusting a box into her hand. She removed the lid to reveal a small doll that looked exactly like shredder she smiled. She smiled and closed the box. She walked to Andreas room to see Ant tucking her in. She rose Andreas arm just enough to slip the doll of shredder under it. Ant hugged her then left with Hannah right behind. Hannah hacked away at the figurine of notch she had quickly painted. She slashed with her sword lopping off one of the arms. She stepped back and pulled out her bow. She let an arrow fly. It went straight through the head stabbing into the cobblestone wall. She walked to it and heaved. It was stuck. Her face flushed as she tried to get it out. She tied a lead around it and pulled. It came out luckily she ducked it went straight over her head stabbing into the figure. Herobrine was also practicing in the arena over. She stepped in. Hero guess what she said. What he said tearing apart a dummy to retrieve his legendary sword. I made a new weapon she said. Well let's see this he said sheathing his sword then crossing his arms with a smirk. She took out the arrow and lead. She stabbed a dummy straight through the head pulled it then through it hitting a target dead center. Hero gasped. What she said. That's just what I've been looking for and yearning to use in combat he said. Well here she said yet again trying to get it out of the wall hero laughed ridiculously then stepped up to get it. He pulled and pulled. He grumbled then pulled again. It popped loose. Soon after sky came running to the group. Hero Hannah there's squid squid everywhere and they got deadlox Jason and Katelyn. Hero nodded and Hannah unsheathed her sword with the prophecy that she always had on her back hidden by her hoodie. They dashed through trees and ended up climbing a mountain. Wtf sky Hannah said. They took a good shelter. Hero vanished and Hannah turned into a cow. She ate very small bits of grass to look natural. But her true form was screaming at her to stop it was disgusting. Perfect a cow to make leather gags I'm so tired of hearing them cry for help said a squid. The had glass boxes full of water on their heads and were using ... gold weapons. Hannah's of course was glowstone and hero's was obsidian. Hero pulled out a scythe of obsidian. Sky use this it's as strong as me and Hannah's just don't hit us with it you can keep it by the way hero said appearing as a pig. Hannah had turned sky into a chicken. They rushed in. They turned to normal and chopped through them. Hannah dashed through the field looking for them. Deadlox she called. Jason hero yelled. Jason sky yelled. Soon after they heard an answer but it was muffled. Hannah called again with say something. Hello yelled a loud voice. No no no no no no Hannah said repeatedly. What sky whispered. It could not possibly be him not now he should be dead she stammered trying to calm herself. Her legs shook and she couldn't concentrate. Are you startled sky asked quietly understanding the seriousness by Hannah being scared. Yes I'm startled she snapped back. She covered her mouth sorry sky she said. Why are you scared you're the bravest one here if anyone should be scared it should be sky said hero to her. She turned you don't realize who we are dealing with. What is its notch's best friend or something hero said. No its worse than that Hannah yell whispered. Who is it then sky hissed back quietly. It's my father she said. Hero gasped. Yeah well he got mad one day and my mother left him taking me and ever since I was the holy lord he's wAnted revenge he killed my mother for yelling at him to leave me alone she sobbed. Your mother must have been beautiful Ant said. Well if you think so Ant Hannah said. Wait Ant she said turning around. Hi he said. She rolled her eyes. Sky there's one problem though and well you may not like to be around me anymore he said. Sky tilted his head and looked confused. I am the daughter of the squid lord the squids commander is my dad she said. Sky looked at her for a moment. Your not a squid otherwise you wouldn't have helped anyone sky said smiling. Hannah screamed then the tentacle was seen. It had wrapped around her ankle and she was dangling by it. Stop it dad she shrieked. Your my daughter stop resisting my pleads he hissed. Ant gasped. I-I-I-I know that voice Ant stammered. When when hero said trying to pry the words out of him. In squid country. Remember sky when they made me go insane then hero found me and sent me to notch Ant said. Yeah when we all thought you went crazy when you told us about the voice that's him sky said. Yeah but I heard another faint voice that was Hannah yelling at her dad Ant said. That little Ant covered hero's mouth before he could finish. Hannah did you bring some friends he asked. He then came into view. It was a huge figure of Steve and a squid mixed. There were tentacles sprouting out of every limb. two per limb. Sky looked like he was going to throw up. No dad I didn't Hannah answered quickly. Do you know these people I know you do and you came to save them with your little holy lord stunts he shrieked. He wrapped her in another tentacle. He pulled tighter. She screeched. I should have killed you with your mother he growled. I'm afraid dad that I now have a husband that will personally KICK YOUR BUTT Hannah yelled. Ha ha ha ha her dad laughed. You have a husband yeah right you and your UGLY self what is he blind her dad laughed. She sobbed. Shut up said Ant. What did you say her dad said. That's when it clicked the pieces fit Hannah's dad was blind. SHUT UP I said you big reatard Ant shrieked. The squid dropped Hannah she tried to get up but couldn't. She could tell that she had broken a few ribs by the sharp pings of pain. You little jerk where are you. Hannah can I kill him pretty please Ant asked jumping away from a tentacle then dancing around it happily. Hero and sky nodded. They danced around singing loudly high pitched screechy noises. Uuuugggghhh Hannah's dad yelled. He covered his ears but kept searching. Then Ant appeared behind him he grew and grew. He yielded two enchAnted diamond daggers. Hey reatard I have a present for you. He turned. Nope wrong way Ant said stabbing him in the chest. As he laid down he slowly bled out and the last things he heard were I love my wife and no one can do that to her Ant hissed. He died slowly and painfully as Hannah slowly got up. She walked to were the squids infirmary was. She found a bone meal piece and mixed it with water. It made a paste like concrete mix only more flexible in a way. She found a sucher and scalpel. She drank a regeneration potion. She hooked up an iv and filled it with melted golden apples. She stabbed herself. And drew a line down her chest she locked the door for peace and quiet. She cut the muscle down to the ribs. There were fragments everywhere. She picked them out one by one. She then took the cementish stuff and reassembled them. She found a swab and gathered some cement on it she glued her ribs back together. She stitched herself up. Then put her shirt back on and enderman hoodie. She opened the doors and removed the pouch from the iv stand and slipped it into her pocket she would heal on the go. Ant expected his wife then saw the iv. Umm why were you in there and why are you using an iv Ant asked. I fixed my ribs she replied. Oh are you ok do you need me to carry you an asked quickly with true sympathy. No I'm fine let's find Katelyn Jason and deadlox she said. Ok I'm just making sure Ant said still looking at her nervously. She rolled her eyes. Let's split up hero go with Ant to this side she said pointing at the left side. I'll go with sky to this side she said pointing off to the right. She walked straight up to a tent and threw it open. Hero mirror what I just did that's where the other one is. Deadlox and Jason were in Hannah's tent. She slashed through the ropes. Deadlox breathed heavily as did Jason. Way to tight deadlox said. Jason nodded. Well come on guys I don't think the squids will bother us anymore they should obey me now I'm the heir Hannah said with a smile. Wait your their heir deadlox said. Yeah I kind of well not me but Ant killed my dad Hannah said. Oh that's awful why did he do that Jason said. He tried to kill me she answered leaning down to help them up. Oww she said holding her ribcage. Are you ok deadlox said getting up then helping Jason. No I have some broken ribs don't tell Ant though he'll freak out. I won't I swear said sky deadlox and Jason. Jason tried to step but his leg was bent funny. Jason sit in that chair she said. She walked back to the infirmary there. She found a brace and some gauze. She tried her best to move his spacesuit but ended up having to strip it. Revealing jeans. Wow and I thought all you wore was a space suit she said. Nope Jason said smiling under his helmet. Well you don't have to where it Hannah said. Maybe someday but I'll stick with it Jason said. She but on the brace and stuffed the gap with gauze. Katelyn walked in and hugged sky. Oh my hero she said. But actually he started but Hannah kicked him from behind. Hannah winked which sky could see in the mirror. He kissed Katelyn as Hannah went back to helping Jason get up. He had been hit and beaten while protecting deadlox from harm. Deadlox had fallen off a cliff from being weak from the walk and tipping to the left. He had a broken leg and arm which Hannah would have to fix. She grew a little bit bigger and picked up deadlox. Ok everyone lets head back before dusk Hannah said. Sky carried Katelyn all the way back besides her suffering absolutely no injuries. Katelyn didn't protest and Hannah ended up carrying deadlox back and hero carrying Jason. Hannah healed Jason and deadlox and they wandered down the castle steps. Hannah stepped down with a sigh. Ant dashed over and hugged her. I'm sorry about your dad I understand that was the last member of your family Ant whispered in her ear. She sniffled and hugged him back. Ant that wasn't the last member I still have one more member Hannah said letting go and walking off to the garden to think. Ant looked at her fading figure with bewilderment. Hmm I wonder who Ant said wandering over to the group of friends. Hannah sat staring off into space trying to remember her childhood but the more she tried the harder it was. She tried and got loopy she stopped when her vision blurred. Then the word flashed in front of her eyes. Brother; thats what it was she had a sibling a brother. She ran to the library and walked to the family tree scetion of documents. mcgoo mcgoo mcgoo she said. Need a living thesaurus herobrine asked walking up behind her. Umm yeah i need my family tree Hannah said nervously. Hero looked at the shelf He snapped his fingers and a book apeared in his hand. He handed it to Hannah and she took it carefully. She set the book on the table and flipped it open. She removed the graph carefully, unfolded it and draping it across the table skimmed down to her parents. Hero watched over her shoulder and read it. So what are you looking for hero asked. I'm looking for my...brothers name Hannah sighed. Well it looks like his name is jonathan hero said pointing at a name. Above it their was a picture of what looked like a male version of Hannah only wearing all blue and a creeper hoodie. Hannah smiled. Well hes certainly a handsome fellow hero said walking out of the room. She smilled and looked into the photos eyes. She read up on her brother and discovered that he was missing. She sighed and concentrated on his face she went through a flashback of a memory. Hannah was about five her brother mabye seven. He smiled at her and said when i grow up I'm going to find a island and live there. But i wont see you she whimpered. He hugged her and whispered i will always come for you when your in trouble. She came back to reality. She smiled and walked off to the beach. She prayed for help from her brother. Soon a map appeared in her backpack. She took it it showed where her brother was. Hannah smiled and dashed back to the castle. Ant Ant she called running through the castle. He dashed down the stairs what what he said. Can you take care of andreea for a few days she asked. Sure i can where are you going Ant said. I'm going to find jhonathan Hannah said. Whos that Ant asked raising an eyebrow. He's my brother Ant you no i wouldn't cheat on you i love you she said. He hugged her. I know I'm joking but at least take hero with you just in case he said. Fine but when i get back be nce to your brother in law Hannah said poking Ant on the shoulder. He kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him. They let go and Hannah went up to say good bye to Andrea and get hero. Andrea clung to her mothers leg as Ant tried to pull her off. Hero sighed and unpried Andreas hands sending her and Ant falling backwards sprawling out on the floor. Hannah flapped her wings and rose a little higher then Andrea could reach while jumping. She and hero set out to find jhonathan. They traveled through miles of ocean until they reached paradise Hannah smiled and folded the map. Ok hero pretend like your going to punch me Hannah said. He did as he was told with a nervous expression. Help she shreiked. Jhonathan apeared as Hannah could see. He was examining her and hero. He jumped from the bushes grabbing hero who stood straight up as jhonathan pulled on him trying to knock him down. He wasnt any smaller then hero and was a tad bit taller then Hannah. She smiled as hero put down his hand. Jhonathan stopped trying to pull him down. Hero turned to him and smiled hi hero said. Ill teach you to mess with a lady jhonathan said. He ran at hero but hero stuck out his arm which was longer than jhonathans. Jhonathan tried to hit him but couldnt reach. Please stop you two Hannah said. Hannah asked jhonathan. Jhonathan Hannah yelled hugging him. I told you i would be there when i could help he said hugging her back. Hero walked behind Hannah and waved. Whos this jhonathan asked letting go and pointing at hero. Herobrine aka hero Hannah said. Jhonathan bowed and said i bow to you two my lords. Get up Hannah sighed. He stood up. Whats the trouble jhonathan asked. I bring bad news Hannah said. What you got married jhonathan said. Hannah had another flashback. After jhonathan had told her his dream Hannah told him she didn't wAnt to get married. Hannah rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Umm ill save that for later Hannah said. But father has died leaving us the mcgoo family Hannah said. Oh god not father as bad as he was jhonathan said. We are the only ones left. Except for one other Hannah said with a smile. What do you mean jhonathan asked. Will you come with me Hannah asked. Yes my sister of course i must protect you jhonathan said. Hero please take us back Hannah said. He snapped his fingers and they appeared in the garden. Hero walkedd off to shredder who was trying to turn one of his shedded claws into a sword. Antvenom Andrea come here please she called. Jhonathan raised his eyebrow and looked at her. Ant walked down with Andrea in his arms. Hi Ant said. Hi jhonathan said. This is your brother in law Antvenom or Ant Hannah said gesturing to Ant. Hi bro jhonathan said. And this is the last child of the mcgoo family Hannah said gesturing to Andrea. Andrea this is your other uncle Hannah said gesturing to jhonathan. his name is uncle jhonathan ok Hannah said. Andrea waved nervously than hid behind Ant. Hannah hugged jhonathan who said call me jhon ok. Ant nodded. Well i hope to meet all of you jhon said. Well sorry but theirs more people Hannah said. Jhons jaw dropped. Well dinners going to be soon i better go get started on preparing it. Why don't you two discuss things i don't know boy stuff Hannah said slipping inside. Deadlox was already cooking. Hannah slid in to help. They soon had everything done and set the table. One extra place Hannah said. Whos it belong to deadlox asked finishing it. My brother jhon Hannah said. Wow your family split up huh deadlox said. He called everyone. They all came scrambling down knowin deadlox and Hannah were the best cooks there. Everyone gathered and introduced themselves to jhonathan. Hi well I'm Jonathan call me jhon and I'm hannahs brother he said nervously. Hi jhon said deadlox nervously picking at his food. Hannah looked at him with sympathy. She finished eating quickly she washed her plate put it away amd dragged deadlox out of the room by his collar. Deadlox whats wrong Hannah asked. His cheeks flushed as emmaroses laughter was heard. Oh deadlox you beast she said. He looked nervously at the ground and shuffled his feet back and forth. Hannah patted him on the back. He sighed and wrang his hands in and out of eachother. Deadlox talk to me Hannah said. I like emmarose happy he said. Deadlox do you need help askjng her out Hannah said with a smile. He blushed pinker would you help me he asked hopefully. Yes I will deadlox and I have the perfect idea Hannah said. They dashed off to the library which was basicly hannahs area. Ok deadlox I have a simple idea she said. What he said. Ok you write a note asking her out Hannah said. Deadlox nodded and wrote it down in neat tidy cursive. Hannah rolled it up and rippied tje ribbon out of her hair from her ponytail. She grabbed a rose she had grabbed from a bouquet in the castle and tied the note to it. Hannah finished and looked up. Deadlox trust me on this ok she said. I always will he said. She changed into a dove and picked up the rose in her beak. She flew out the window and into emmaroses room. Emmarose walked in and Hannah squawked and dropped the rose on the table. Hannah cocked her head to seem like a normal bird. Emmarose took the rose and slipped the note out of the ribbon. She read it and sat down to write an answer. She wrote in big scrolling letters. Hannah flapped onto emmaroses shoulder and read as she wrote. It said yes of course deadlox why wouldn't I. Hannah smiled in her bird form. emmarose rolled It up amd handed it to Hannah. She took It in her beak and dashed off to deadlox and heros room. Hero was there and deadlox had shut the window to the library. Hannah tapped on the window. Hero opened the window and lightly grabbed the bird. He set it on the shelve. He said hi Hannah. Hero picked her up again and carried her without attracting attention to them. He handed her to deadlox in the library and she flapped to the table. She dropped the note then flew to her and Antvenoms shared room. Ant was busy reading and to his suprise his wife randomly appeared in front of him. Uh hi Hannah said dashing out the door. Ant shrugged then continued his story. Hannah stepped into the library. Hero and deadlox stood in the corner. Deadlox whipped around and scared her by hugging her thank you he said. She smiled your welcome she said. Deadlox let go and jogged off to get ready. Deadlox and emmarose stayed out late. Hannah fell asleep in a chair next to the door. Around twelve Ant walked down the stairs to work on the book he'd been writing. Hannah stirred a bit. Ant had heard deadlox and emmarose. He could hear hero and deadlox talking. He smiled it reminded him of him talking to sky about him and Hannah sky was always there for him and so was jordan who oddly hadnt turned up. He shruggd and went over to his wife. He picked her up and walked up the stairs to his room. He set her in bed and walked out the door backing into deadlox. Oh hi deadlox said. Ant pulled him down the stairs. Deadlox followed. When Ant sat down at his laptop to continue writting deadlox sat down next to him. So how did it go Ant asked. What go deadlox asked. Your date Hannah told me she changed from a dove in front of me she had to explain. He laughed well it went good except we couldnt get any privacy. Really why is that Ant asked shutting his laptop losing intrest in it. Well people were saying hey is that Deadlox deadlox started. Just give me an example of a conversation Ant said. Ok i will deadlox said. Hey is that deadlox,no theres ; oh my god it is he started. Then theyed rush over fangirling all over the place. Little did they know just below them emmarose and katelyn were talking bout the samething. Ant tried to smother his laughter. But when deadlox laughed Ant laughed like crazy. That reminds me of me and hannahs honeymoon we were always being grabbed off the streets and being congratulated eventually we cowarded to skys palace Ant stammered in between chuckles. Deadlox laughed. Soon hero walked down. It was three o'clock so hero woke up to roam the streets deadlox and Ant knew it was habit. Hero walked out completly ignoring them except for a slight wave. He transformed into a cat outside and climbed the fence. He started yowling out his complaints in a cats language. Ant started laughing understanding exaclty what he was complianing about being a morpher and all. Up in Ant and Hannah's room Hannah lay awake as hero yowled and hissed. She was just about to turn into an owl and eat it when she was stopped by the thught of the consequences. How would she explain the indujestion and the hairballs to evryone. soon hero transformed and walked back inside. Ant highfived him nice idea man except me Hannah and the other morphers can understand you. Yeah i know deadlox always hears it though hero said. Deadlox shrugged sneak preview he said. Ant laughed. Soon a shoe flew down the stairs hitting hero in the head. Hannah yelled shut up hero i have more shoes. Hero snikered and threw the shoe back up rebounding it off hannahs head. Ant went over and hit hero in the head knocking him out. Good night dear Ant yelled upwards. Thank you Ant she said slamming the door. Ant and deadlox laughed then walked downstairs to emmaroses room where katelyn and emmarose could be heard laughing. Deadlox knocked and katelyn shut up. Emmarose looked out and saw deadlox and Ant. She opened the door and let them in. Their were sketch sailing everywhere as the boys entered. Wow its an ocean of drawings Ant said. Where ging to need a few binders deadlox laughed. Emmarose cleared off her bed and katelyn cleared hers a bit. Ant sat next to katelyn and deadlox sat next to emmarose. Deadlox and emmarose laughed and danced in conversation with Ant and katelyn. They all laughed until they heard hero start to stir up above them. Ant and deadlox laughed then told them about hero yowling. Thats what sounded like a dying squirell katelyn laughed. Soon hero joined them sitting on the dresser. They soon walked upstairs and everyone joined except jhonathan. Hannah and sky sat down in the living room. Pewdiepie joined with stephano and Hannah sighed. The bro still had not been found. Tobuscus soon arrived aviator jeff and whitey behind him. Everyone joked around until morning. Jhonathan soon walked up it was six o'clock. Jhinathan stered in horror at the rucus of people. He hated being in groups he was a loner. He dashed out and slamed the door. He hid in a cave and unwrapped a journal he had in his backpack. He smiled and sat down. He began sketching at the note book drawing a dark figure. He flipped it over amd wrote dear notch and explainedmhim finding his sister and how kind she was he through it into the aie and it vanished. Soon notch appeared. Helo jhonathan i got your letter he cooned. Yes notch but theres somethin else he said. what notch said sweetly. Hannah's married jhonathan said. Notch unsheathed his sword and brethed on it. He polished it with his sleeve. Umm jhonathan do you know what this is made of notch asked waving it in front of jhons face. Yes sir obsidian and its almost to breaking jhon said. Do you know what it has in commen with you notch asked. No sir i do not jhon said. Your almost out of my use do you wAnt to know what your last duty is notch asked the sweetness completely gone in his voice. what is that sir you promised after my last use i would be free John said. Its bait and you will be free in the... notch started backing jhonathan in a courner. In the where jhonathan said tears streming down his cheecks. Afterlife said notch stabbing jhonathan and slashing him in the right places to give him a long painful death while being immobile. He snickered and it turned into a hearty laugh as notch vanished to the end. Jhonathan scribbled down a quick note. It said I'm sorry sister i leave everything to you and the castle members you were friendly while i was there. I know you are safe with them around you hero and deadlox give them my best wishes and kiss Andrea for me. I'm sorry to leave you i love you and i will miss you forever. His head fell at the last line. Hannah arrived shreiking for jhonathan hours later. She arrived with horror. J-j-j-jhonathan she sttammeared. She howled and whineed. Soon notch appeared as a hologram. Oh such a pity he said. Hannah turned. She had tears in her eyes. Oh its such a shame to see you in such pain but you will experience more when i kill Ant. Then hero and i will spare no one not even emmarose notch hissed. Now run along Ant will soon be dead if you don't arrive he cackled then disappeared. She dashed to the castle to arrive at the scene Ant lay hero right behind him with the monster from before chewed on their seemingly lifeless bodies. But hero opened his eyes and gestured at his arms in beetwen the monsters dripping jaws. He was bleeding Ant had been knocked out. Heros head and legs were protected by his goggles and welding knee pads he used for sword making. Ant began to stir but hero hit him again he didn't need a screaming person to deal with he could keep his power going with silence. Hannah stood unable to help staring at the beast. She soon smelled an awful smell that was vaugly familiar. Hero had pulled down his mask and Ant was still unconscious. She heard a snarl like a wild rabid dog. Its sound echoed through the halls rattling the doors and windows. The beast dropped the two with a startled yelp from hero. It dripped giAnt puddles of spit from its drooling maw hero and Ant were covered. Hero sighed and shook of with absolutley no result. The sound echoed only with a terrible shreik again. The beast backed away. And that was when the familier voice could be heard,hannah and hero recognized it. It yelled you are dead no one is allowed to touch my parents or their friends shredder howled. His claws were streched out as far as he could and he held a huge sword of one of his talons in one hand. The beast fell as it tripped over its own drool. Its eyes gloswed with fear. Hannah walked towards it and reached out her hand. It cowarded. Shh I'm not going to hurt you she whispered. As she aproached the creature grew smaller and smaller not literally though. She came to the creatures nose. She patted the creatures mane. It mewed. She mounted it and scratched in between its ears. It whipped its tail in happiness and stretched out its body. Now what shall i call you she said. She listened to is cat language and it said phillip call me phillip. She smiled ok phillip she said. The beast began to drool again. Shredder walked carefully towards it. Hannah is he or she friendly shredder asked. Yes as far as i know. She hopped off and looked over the creature. She noticed its scales had whip scars on its hind quarters. As she fastened a coller and a leash to the creature she whimpered in cat language I'm going to help you with those marks. Hero joined in the course with sorry for hurting your nose. The beast hummed back its ok i scared you for notch. Hannah sniffled she remebered jhonathan. She healed the great beast and soothed it. She told it all about her troubles and phillip listened while she petted his head. She gripped his fur and burried her face in it. Phillip turned and like her face with his long sand paper like tongue. She mewed back a thank you then hugged his huge neck. Well shall i go get jhonathan phillip asked. Phillip stood up with hannh on his back as he dashed towards the cave. When Hannah arrived jhonathans journel had absorbed some blood and was soggy. She read the note and cried at the bottom it said throw me into the sea so i may float peacfully back to my island. The beast nudged his head which was all that could fit. Hannah loaded jhon on the creatures back. Phillip mewed that he would take jhon to the sea. She rode with and phillip gently set jhon down in the water with his maw carefull not to puncture him. Hannah sobbed and buried her head in phillips fur. She soon woke up on phillips purring back and Ant snuggled up against her. She sniffled as the thought of jhonathan flooded back to her. Antvenom wrapped his arms around her and she felt like he understood everything. They held eachother until dusk when little Andrea joined them. The next day Hannah Andrea and Ant woke on the snarling phillip. He was staring off itno theforest at deadlox who was dashing into the woods after hero who was screaming like a little girl. Hannah rose and dashed after them as Ant carried Andrea inside. Hannah soon came back with deadlox and hero who she was dragging by here ears. Ow ow ow they both yelped. She looked at them both. Deadlox apologize and hero give him back his quill. Hero reluctuntly gave him the feather and deadlox appoligized then they dashed off as the best of friends. Ant looked worried as he came down the stairs. Hannah i need you but Andrea needs you more. Her eyes widened. She ran up to the room and Andrea moaned. she hovered over her daughter who looked horrible. No no no no no Hannah mumbled. She glanced on the table and saw a paper sticking out of it. It was jhonathans drawing or rather a tracing of it. At the bottom notch had wrote in beautiful cursive more pain more pain death shall come down like rain Ant and hero and Andrea the lords are falling and so shall you. She flipped it. it was the instructions to casting an unbreakable spell of sickness then death. Hannah hugged Andrea and mumbled oh my poor baby. Andrea moaned and fell back. Hannah stayed by her daughter doing what Andrea wAnted. Hannah read got water ran in circles for everything her daughter needed and Ant was right there with her. But around three o'clock in the morning Andrea fell asleep and her snores suddenly stopped. Hannah shook her. Andrea she asked. she stormed through the hall of the death chamber for the lords to discover Andrea was so weak she had slipped into oblivion leaving her hopes to Hannah and Ant. Hannah fell to her knees and sobbed. The next day Hannah stared at her computer rubbing her temples and sighing. Hero poofed behind her making her fall out of her chair. Whats wrong he asked. We must kill notc

(If you don't like cursing i suggest you miss this part sorry but i've been itching for some cussing.)

Antvenom screamed like a little girl as he was thrown into the nether getting a mouth full of netherrack. He spit it everywhere. Then a cry of FUCK MY LEG WHAT THE HELL was heard. It was high pitched and seemed to come from under the surface. Ant yelled WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU HERO. HELP ME I BROKE MY MOTHER FUCKING LEG hero responded. Ant dug a staircase down to the cavern. Hero was holding his leg everytime he tried to set it into place he would yelp fuck fuck fuck that hurts. Ant groaned knowing what he would have to do heros wings had lost most of their feathers in the throw. Hero was just about to cry from trying to stand up. Ant picked him up and hero yelled no no no Ant don't you dare… as he barely finished that Ant had him on his back. Ant could do nothing but hope hero didn't go into shock. Hero groaned and his hands were bleeding all over Ants suit. But Ant didn't care hero was a good friend he would have carried a total stranger with the slightest injury up a mountain and down again. Ant walked out to come face to face with a beast. It was an odd skeleton and their was a zombie on top of it. Need help the zombie asked. The horse whinied yeah you need help mother fucker. Ant growled at it and it snorted back oh I'm so scared. Ant nodded no then continued walking towards the portal. Oh by the way this is a horse and theirs leads and stuff so need any help just call for Anthony in the nether. Ant waved bye and nodded yes. Hero was faintly snickering besides his pain he could understand what the horse had said. Hey you up their shut up Ant hissed marching through the grass seeing a few horses. You got owned by a horse hero yelled with laughter.

(Ok the cussings done :D)

(Summary for those of you who didn't read the cussing:Hero broke his leg and Ant got yelled at by a horse. Antvenom is also carrying hero because of the leg.)

Omg i cAnt breath hero said choking on his own laughter. Ant pinched heros bad leg. Ow yelled hero kicking Ant lightly in the face. Ant covered his eye oh my god hero you hit me in the eye he yelled. Ha ha ha hero laughed. You've gone crazy Ant said. Probubly from the shock Hannah said riding in with deadlox. Oh thank god Ant said dropping hero on his rump. Hero rubbed his butt and muttered ow. Hannah looked at Ant oddly. Why were you carrying hero Hannah asked her eyebrow raising a bit. He broke his leg Ant said. Hero tried to stand up in protest. Dont even try hero i can tell from here Hannah said. Hero managed to stand up by clinging to a tree. Hannah grabbed hero and hoisted him onto her shoulders like Ant had. What are you doing why aren't you transforming deadlox asked. I can't our powers are basically gone until further notice why do you think hero even got hurt Hannah said trotting along to keep up with Ant and deadlox on the horse. Hero replied with wee then passed out. Ant looked over at Hannah getting tired sweating like crazy and deadlox empathetically looked at her. Deadlox neighed and snorted out a message to a group of horses nearby. two more horses trotted over. Deadlox told them these horses agreed to carry one of them. Deadlox loaded a loopy hero onto his horse and deadlox sat behind him. Hannah hopped on a majestic snow white horse. Ant got on one that was brown with a white stripe down its face while deadlox held on tight to his gray speackled horse. Charge yelled deadlox and all there horses galloped full speed to the castle they seemed to be the only ones not back yet. The bro happily fed the horses then tried to send them on their way. The horses wouldn't go especally hannahs who whimpered her name into hannahs ear. Ok snowshoe your friends can stay Hannah said with a smile. Whats your name whinnied Ant to his horse. Ok jackson run along to wherever Ant said lightly shoving him away. Hannah walked the limping hero to the infirmary and helped him sit up. He had hurt his back and ribs as well. Darn it Hannah mumbled what said hero. Nothing to serious she mumbled to her self. Tell me what you're talking about hero said frantically. She looked him up and down scribbling down notes on a clip board. She moved his arms and leg. He grumbled in pain. She lighlty hugged him and scribbled down one last note. He looked at her. Well hero i cAnt do anything at all to you,you have to heal manually she said tearing the paper off the clipboard and setting it in heros file as the citizens. Well hero you need to stay in bed she said as she fitted the brace. He sighed ok he said. She helped him to his room and laid him down. He groaned as she left and stared at the ceiling. Deadlox soon arrived to hero who had rolled on his side and was reading a lot of minecraftin history. He flipped around 70 pages. What are you doing deadlox said as hero tossed the book to the side. Trying to read but i can't reach anything any farther then my history he said. Well then why arent you reading some. Hero looked at deadlox with a confused expression. What deadlox said. I was there for most of it hero said. so your like a million years old deadlox said. yeah in a way when you beacome a lord you take a LOT longer to age hero said. oh so I'm going to die beafore you do deadlox said. Yeah except your my best friend and ill bring you back hero said with a smile. Deadlox grinned. Well thats enogh horror for one day hero said. Deadlox shook the thought from his headand smiled. so why are you here hero said trying to shift his weight but coudlnt succeed. Hero sighed as deadlox answered to keep you company deadlox said. deadlox sat down and read on his back as hero mussed wuth his hair twirling it and untwirling it. Deadlox bit his tongue to keep from snickering as heros expression. Go ahead laugh hero said. How thw heck do you lords read my mind deadlox said with a little anger. No offense deadlox but you have a weak mind and of course your expressions hero replied. Deadlox marched out of the room only to slam into the other side of the hall. See yelled hero with a long pained laugh. Deadlox marched down into the castle training room. He growled and lunged at a dummy. I am not weak minded i am not weak minded he said over and over agian. He yelled i am not weak minded deadlox yelled slashing the head off the dummy he breathed heavily swung his sword into the sheath and walked straight into hannahs arrow. Hannah rushed to him but deadlox had caught it. I am not weak minded he said shoving the arrow into hannahs hand. Deadlox snapped out of his trance. Oh I'm sorry Hannah he said picking up the arrow and dusting it off then setting it in her quivver. She stared at the arrow then at deadlox who was swing his sword in front of him. do do do doo she hummed then dashed into hero and deadloxs room. What did you do to deadlox Hannah said flopping onto the chest. Nothing said hero who had succeeded in finnaly rolling over to the wall. She smaked him right in the small slash. Ow he howled rubbing it and flopping over to look at her. You heard me now answer me Hannah hissed. Nothing he asked me how i read his mind so i said that he was weak minded beacuse well he is hero answered. Hero i think theres something wrong with deadlox hes not like himself she saqid. As though to prove her point deadlox ran into a flower pot who the bejesus put that there he yelled. I agree Hannah i agree hero said. So hero the other reason i came up its almost dinner and me and Ant are going to come up and eat with you ok Hannah said. Fine hero said. Well get better Hannah said lightly hugging him. I will do my best said hero. Reached down to grab his blanket for a quick nap. Hannah reached down helped him and handed him his book he had recently been reading. She soon left to cook dinner. Deadlox stummbled down the stairs unnaturally. What the heack deadlox are you drunk Hannah asked grabbing the skillet. Uh no I'm not deadlox said his words hard and crisp which wasnt deadlox. Deadlox go take a nap ill cook dinner Hannah said awkwardly. Deadlox meandered up the stairs then quickly tromped down the stairs. Uh wheres my room the odd acting deadlox said. Hannah led him up to the spare beds. He snuggled into one and she said see you in a bit. She then slamed the door and set a chair infront of it. She then ran down to Ants study. Ant Ant she yelled outside the locked door. Get in here Ant said pulling her in. A fading hologram glowed. It was deadlox thrashing against chains. what the hell Hannah said. Help me guys I'm dying hurry notch is inside the base deadlox said. The hologram then faded. Thats the last of his strength come on hero yelled. Hannah smiled notch is trapped she said. good Ant said. Hannah gathered her friends aside from truemu and hero. Ok guys we need to go save deadlox Hannah yelled. What hes taking a nap sky said. No thats notch Hannah said. Everyone went into a frenzied panic. Stop it hes trapped she yelled. They slowed down to a hault. Ok now that you will listen deadlox is weakening Hannah said. Ant held the map pinpointing possible areas of deadlox. Ok guys we all are going to split into teams of two Hannah said. sky rolled his eyes. What Hannah asked. You always get what you wAnt sky replied. Hannah smiled i know i do but if you would let me finish I'm allowing you to pick your groups. Jason sky yelled. Ok you to Hannah said. Hero please go with Hannah Ant said. Hero stared at him with a confused expression. I feel a bit better when you're close by Ant said. Hero face palmed. Hannah smacked Ant in the back of the head. Oh yeah he said. Hero wasnt even there his holographic self was. it was funny beacuse people kept accidently stepping through him. Well i'll go with her Ant said. stephano pewdie said. Phillip the bro said. Emmarose sighed. Tobuscus came up behind her and gave her a hug ill be your partner he said. Dealox would be happy about that Hannah said. Toby grinned. Well anyone else she asked rapping her pencil on the clipboard. Me said Ant. ugh i guess ill take Ant Hannah said sarcastically. Uh Ant may i speak with you for a moment sky asked. Uhh sure said Ant walking away from the group. whatcha need sky Ant asked. i need to talk to your wife in private sky said. Uh sure kiss her and ill kill you if she doesnt get you first he said. Sky smiled you know i wouldn't do that he said. Antvenom looked at him he was telling the truth. Ok one second Ant said. Hannah Ant sang she trotted up to him. Sky wAnted to talk to you Ant said walking back to the group. She looked at sky. I don't think that was the true katelyn sky said. what said Hannah. Well you know how notch is impersionating deadlox sky said. Yeah hannha said listening carefully to still hear notch thrashing at the magical door. I think he was impersonating katelyn she would have never hit me or threaten you like that sky said. Ok sky i believe you are right she never cusses...ever Hannah said. She trotted out sky standing there daised. Ant smiled as he and Hannah dashed off the others had already left in their directions. Hannah had needed to post warnings about entering the castle. Ant walked along with Hannah chatting. Hannah sighed as she walked staring at the different trees. She focoused on one. Ant come on Hannah yelled. They dashed to the jungle tree. Hannah dug a block of dirt out from next to it. How did you see that Ant asked looking down into the hallway. I am the holy lord i see everything up here she said jumping down. Thats a creepy thing to say Ant said. Hannah laughed wickedly from the shadows. Ant laughed i can see thats you Ant said. I'm behind you Ant she whispered. Ant jumped. Hannah Ant is that you echoed through the halls. Hannah looked at Ant. Ant took a few steps forward. He threw a golden apple into the room. Ant yelled deadlox. Ant slowly peared in. Hannah produced a redstone torch. She slowly crept past Ant deadlox she yelled. Hannah oh thank god its you guys deadlox yelled. she tossed the torch and deadlox appeared. He was heavily breathing in the stuffy room. The dust made the wall look like a leopard. deadlox Hannah said. Two still lights glowed on the other wall. There was a moan and Hannah was staring at deadlox. Oh dear god please tell me that was you Ant whispered. No whimpered Hannah. two lights glowed the room. Hero asked Hannah. Who else has scary white eyes and laughs like that all the time a voice said. Hannah looked over at the sound. There was heros hologram again. Hey guys sorry to say this but hurry the nether back notch found something and i cAnt get up the stairs trust me i've tried and it hurts...a lot hero said. Hannah said ok be right there. Ok and the combo for Deadlox's chain hero said. What Hannah asked. 321 abc i don't know the rest hero said. The locks on Deadlox's chains clicked and hero smiled. Hurry your butts up hero said as the hologram disappears. Hannah helped deadlox up and deadlox massaged his wrists. Come on deadlox you heard hero Hannah said. Hannah grabbed deadlox and Ants hands. She concentrated and when they opened their eyes they were in the castle. It was burning in circles around them. Ant turned rapidly deadlox pulled out his sword while Hannah flipped out her wings. They could here the menacing laugh of someone. It was colder than heros and Hannah shivered. I see death everywhere my eyes work like a gun scope. I see every target thats possible. And everyone is posible to my praying eyes. Run just run and maybe you'll escape someone yelled. Back formation Hannah whispered. The three stood back to back and peered into the flames. They expected anything except for what was about to happen. Hero fell through the flames. He was barely breathing cut in multiple places. His glow in his eyes was dying like a flashlight almost out of battery. He tried to rise but couldnt. He was grabbed around the ankles and he screamed help me. Hannah rushed into the flames. Her powers wouldn't work in places with this much evil the warlord and darklord was to much horror. She growled. He eyes glowed brightly and she roared with great voice. Ant sneered. Deadlox viciously sneered reaveling his fangs. Hannah's powers allowed her to grow her vampire fangs. Her eyes turned red and she snikered with darkness. Ant grabbed deadlox and retreated to farther back in the flames. Blood fresh blood please she asked. Ant pointed towards where hero had been dragged to. BLOOD she yelled dashing into flames. Hero was reaveald. Notch was dragging him through the flames as hero drugg his hands trying to get a good hold. Help me hero wailed. Their were tears streaming frrom his eyes as he was dragged. Hannah dove at notch baring her fangs. BLOOD she yelled. Hannah dug her teeth into notchs neck and feasted on his blood grusomely. Come on lets put out these flames Ant said after notch's body stopped screaming. Hannah's eyes were cold and emotionless. She laughed wickedly and continued feasting. Hero looked at her and smiled. She looked as innocent as a baby to him. He had killed many she was eating someone same dif right. He slowly started to stand but coughed and fell. Heros eyes were getting there light back. Hannah stared at him then looked down at her dinner. She shrugged and continued to digest notch slowly. She backed off leaving notchs dead grayish body lying there. Her eyes changed her fangs shrank. She looked down. I did the vampire thing again Hannah asked hero. Yep he coughed. Well lets get you fixed up Hannah said as Ant used the wind to put out the flames. Ant summoned new items to replace the old broken ones. Hannah helped hero and laid him down again. Thank you for warning us hero I'm sorry i couldnt get here faster she said. What do you mean you teleported you can't go any faster hero said. True true she said shutting the door. She looked up the stairs at the door it was slashed through like with a giAnt sword. Ant aaaaannnnntttt she yelled. Ant appeared almost instAntly what what Ant asked. My sword was in that ROOM Hannah yelled. They dashed up the stairs. Please please Please she shrieked opening drawers in quick sucession. Ant was cheacking the beds. Dear god please tell me he didn't link the sword to his essence Hannah said. You can do that Ant said. Yeah easily with the right spells. Thats how i always used that sword. Oh Ant said. Yeah so until i get it back its his to use for killing Hannah said throwing the last drawer back into place. She marched down the stairs. Hero gripped her shoulder as she walked by. What she said annoyed. What happened hero asked. Notch took my sword Hannah said. Oh really hero asked raising one eyebrow. Yeah Hannah said. Hero reached to his back into his sheath and gripped a sword. He unsheathed it and handed it to Hannah. She hugged him. It was her sword. Hero smiled. Ant walked down and saw Hannah hugging hero and Hannah holding the sword. Hero gulped and Ant winked at him.

Sky wandered the forest he was shaking with fear and jason was no where in sight. Deadlox was running off after sky following the faint scent of the gold he always kept with yelled deadlox. DEADLOX HEEEEELP ME sky yelled. Then everything went silent. Deadlox ran hacking through vines. Sky I'm coming he yelled. All he heard was a scream of terror then a what are you doiung here. Deadlox broke through the trees. There stood captain sparklez. Deadlox stopped JORDAN he yelled wrapping his friend in a hug. Jordan stood their awkwardly. Uh sorry i took so long the squids trapped me jordan said. Jordan had wounds all over him his face had long scratches down one side. His side had a nasty gash that was infected. He had cactus thorns stiking out of one arm. Jordan can you walk a while more deadlox asked. Sky had gotten up and was hyperventalating. Oh and sky were the nether is jason deadlox asked. I don't know he just dissapeard. Oh for the love of Hannah. Dont you mean holy lord jordan asked. No i meAnt what i said Deadlox answered. Um ok ty jordan said. Youll see in a minute but in the mean time lets go find jason. Ok sky said. Jordan just fainted and a arrow was stuck in his back. It was Hannah. Jordan slowly started to get up. He drew his sword and weakly waved it at her. Oh its captain sparklez sorryshe said. Its o-o-k he stammered seeing her in her hunter outfit. Sky slapped him. Thank you sky Hannah said with a grin. No problem sky said. Hannah looked a bit different though. Her hair was in a ponytail with a red streak in her bangs. Deadlox just stared. Pretty soon Hannah came through the bushes. But what deadlox said looking at them both. You hissed Hannah. You hissed the huntress Hannah. Mighty hissed Hannah. Your here mighty spat. Deadlox sky and jordan just stared. Mighty go away beafore i kick your butt Hannah growled. Mighty stuck out her tongue. Herobrine appeared. Jordan screamed like a little girl and jumped into skys arms. Sky moaned but supported jordans weight. HErobrine growled and stood next to Hannah. Ant appeared and saw mighty. He stood next to Hannah. Jordan still looked scared. Herobrine turned into a hydra. (YES I LIKE DRAGONS OK!) Ant turned into a griffin and Hannah turned into a vampire. Jordan shrieked and started crying from fear. Hannah's eyes were red her enderman hoodie had disappeared. Her wings were still there but black. She roared like an enderdragon. Mighty gulped. Mighty fired arrows at rapid pace. That was until herobrine tackled her. Herobrine shoved her down with one arm. She struggled. You done he asked when she laid still. She hissed and continued thrashing. Hannah and the others including jordan had went back to the castle already. I hate to see such a pretty girl as you be so scared he said. she stopped. Herobrine smiled. She punched him in the face and she blushed. He smiled again revealing a bloodied cheek. He let her up. She smiled. They walked back to the castle and Hannah growled. He winked at her. She nodded and disappeared into Ants dormitory with him. The others were off somewhere. Herobrine was blushing. Mighty was as well. Uh so mighty said. I don't know where the others are he said. So uh what do you wAnt to do she asked. Um...how about we go to the garden he said. Sure mighty said. Herobrine sat awkwardly trying his hardest not to blush. Mighty smiled looking at all the varieties of flowers. Hero smiled trying to hide his embarrassment. Mighty laughed. He looked at her with confusion. Your blushing she said with a smile.

Ant and Hannah were talking in Ants dormitory. Hannah was sitting in the giAnt window with the small bench in it. Ant was relaxing in his chair his feet on the desk. They just talked back and forth until Hannah looked down. She smiled and a look of approval flashed in her eyes. What Ant asked wandering over. Smart move hero smart move. Hero was fixing mighty's now broken bow. Is he trying to be romAntic asked Ant. I don't know Hannah said flopping down on her stomach to watch better. Ant sat next to her in the same way. I don't know Ant Hannah said. Well if he is hes doing it wrong Ant replied. Ant you got to me through compliments and understanding so hush your face she laughed. Ant smiled ok you win you're a girl you understand better he said. Yes yes I do she said proudly. Well lets head downstairs Ant said. Ok Hannah said opening the door. They pranced down the stairs and out the giAnt door at the front of her castle. So shall we go somewhere Ant asked. Yeah we should probably go talk to Jordan Hannah replied. True that Ant said. They trotted off leaving Hero and mighty chatting. They arrived with the group. Jordan was barely breathing Deadlox was trying to bandage his wounds. Hannah flew down Ant right behind her. She moved deadlox out of the way and started healing Jordans wounds. He breathed easier and smiled. When he finally stood up his wounds were healed. Hannah had removed the cactus thorns. He smiled. Hannah nodded. Well you guys should probably head back I-I-I'm going to take a walk Hannah said. Ant looked at her. I'm going to go with Ant said. Deadlox nodded understanding. Everyone except Ant and Hannah headed back. Hannah walked through until they reach the snowy forest. She sighed and pulled her hood over her head. So whats troubling you Ant asked. She sighed a lot she finished. Well I'm here to talk and listen Ant said. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his gloves slipping them on and his scarf. I'm worried everyones been trapped attacked and had the crap beat out of them she said. true that Ant said. But I'm stressed and worried she said thrusting her hands into her pockets. I'm here for you Ant said. I feel like I'm trapped like in the highschool lockers she said. Ant sighed remebering his jerk friends and their cruel deeds.

- Hannah & Antvenom's flashbacks -

He stood talking to his friends. Hannah was walking through her books for biology held close to her chest. Ants friends eruptted into laughter at thier grand plan. (These arnt sky bodil jordan or those people). Ant shook his head and walked off to grab his things from his locker. Hannah unlocked her lock and opened it. She then was forced into her locker. It slamed behind her. Her hair got stuck in the lock and she barely fit. Help she yelled. Right then the bell rang. She reached behind her and undid her hair from the lock. She turned around and sat down among her papers. She heard the lockers opening then slaming rapidly. When finnaly her locker was opened she tumbled out her papers flying like a sea wave. They spilled out onto the floor. Ant smiled down on her then helped her up. He helped her reorganize her papers. Then the sound of high heels on tile echoed down the hall. Antvenom shoved her down the hall. He said run ill take the blame. He shut her locker then ran to his. He opened his and slamed his red and white striped shirt in it. When the principal came to him she stopped and tapped her foot. He pulled on his shirt making sure not to pull it out of the small gap between the door and body of the locker. Good afternoon Ant said with a smile. Antvenom what are you doing out here this late in class she asked. My shirt got stuck he said. She gripped it and pulled it with one weak tug. She scowled. Detention after school she said. Ok Ant sighed. The rest of the day went fine until detention. Hannah soon arrived with Ant. The teacher read off the names of the people with the detention. Hannah's name wasn't on the list. She sank down in her chair. Hannah go home you don't have a detention the teacher said. Hannah sighed and walked out her backpacks rustling echoed down the empty halls. She ran to the janitors closet. She knocked. The door opened a crack then threw open. She stepped in. Hey Hannah the janitor said. Hey she said sadly. Whats wrong the janitor said. She told him the stroy about Ant. The janitor gasped. I'll get him out of that class the janitor said. Thank you Thomas she said. My pleasure he said. Thomas soon reapeared with his cart. He lifted the cover and Ant sprawled out on the floor. You ok Hannah asked. Yeah Ant said staring at her. His heart skipped a beat everytime he saw her. Ant and Hannah walked out of the school happily. So Ant I'm guessing you need new friends huh she said. Yeah he replied looking down. Well uhh...Ant. Yeah he said taking a liking to the nickname. She kissed him on the cheek then whispered thank you for saving me from those bullies. He blushed. Then his friends came from around the corner. Hey Antvenom the leader of the small gang called. They looked over and saw Hannah hiding behind him. She was small at the time and a coward. The leader who was slightly smaller than Ant grabbed Hannah and tossed her into the gang. Beat her he said. She gulped but was then slamed to the ground. Her backpacks contenents strewn over the ground. She was kicked in the face making her nose bleed. Her right leg was smashed. (Shes had a limp ever sence). She cried out in pain. She was kicked in the stomach then she felt herself being picked up. Ant dashed into the school and to the janitors closet. He knocked feriously. Thomas opened the door and pulled them in. Hannah choughed into one of her tissues leaving small speckles of blood. Antvenom walked out after a while the gang was busy tearing up hannahs books. Hannah followed soon after. H-h-hey y-y-you Hannah stammered. The leader turned Ant stood behind Hannah. He was taller then her and she seamed extreamly small. What are you gonna do about it huh the leader asked. I Hannah mcgoo will uhh.. Kik your butt she said. The gang laughed dropping her books and papers. She rose into a fighting stance. The bully laughed and picked her up by her neck. She struggled and choked. Then Ant saw her secret. She held a diamond sword. She reached behind her. She unsheathed her sword and slashed the bullies hand. She dashed to a wall. She parkoured her way up using two walls. Ant gasped. She jumped and dove her sword into the ground behind the bully his gut was bleeding. She snapped her fingers and a deep gash was revealed as his shirt fell to the ground in tatters. the bully felt it in horror. He turned GET HER he yelled. She smiled and grabbed her bow. She fired her arrows to make a staircase up the wall. She jumped knocking the arrows loose as she jumped. Ant gasped. The bullys ran away in horror. Hannah breathed heavily and fell to her knees in exhaustion. How the nether do you do that !? Ant asked. I-I-I don't know it just happens. I go total predator and it takes all my strength to control it she said. Ant picked her up. Come on i'll take you home Ant said. He walked her to her house and parkoured his way up to the window to her bedroom. He set her down in her bed. She hugged him and he hugged her back. Then a small voice asked Hannah is that you. She held up her finger to symbol one second. Yeah Mom its me can you come here pretty please Hannah answered. Soon her mom entered she was as beautiful as Hannah. Whos this young lad her mom asked as if this always happened. I'm Antvenom Ant replied. Well i've heard all about you hannahs mom said. Well heres your daughter there were bullies and she needed help Ant said. Well arent you heroic hannahs mom said. Then a slam announced hannah's dad returning from work. Hannah's mom turned Go Ant run out the window she said. Yes ma'am Ant said jumping out the window. Hannah's mom dashed to the bathroom. Hannah walked down. Oh I see my little girl got beat up her dad said. Hannah sighed and washed her face. So dear how was your day hannahs mom said. They ate and Hannah smiled and laughed. Yet her dad seemed a little lost not in thought just lost. uhh dad are you ok Hannah asked nervously. YES IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG he yelled. Dear calm down your scaring Hannah her mom said. WHAT IS EVERYONES PROBLEM he yelled. Hannah whimpered then dashed to her room there was no Antvenom to save her now. She heard a STOP LOOK WHAT YOU DID from her mom. Then a scream of DEVILISH WOMEN. Last a pained scream. Hannah sobbed and hopped out her window. She ran to the castle and fell to the ground and sobbed outside the door. The gaurds noticed and one came down. Whats wrong Hannah he asked. She just sobbed. Ill take you to notch he said. He walked her to notch. Hey notch something bad has happened to this young lady the gaurd said. Aww you sweet dear come here notch said. She ran to him and sobbed into his shoulder. Notch had always been like the older brother shed never had jhonathan had dissapeared a long time ago. Notch comforted her. The next day she went to school and she kept randomly breaking down into tears. When the teacher wasn't looking Ant dashed to the seat next to Hannah, He hugged her and she hugged him back. When the teacher turned back he paid no attention to the normally desciplined hug. Normally a detention would have gone to the both of them but since it was helping Hannah they were ok. She got threw the day easily. When she walked out she sighed notch was waiting for her his cape whipping in the air mimiking the flag. Everyone was crowded around him. Hannah sighed and walked towards him. Oh wait Ant she called. He turned yeah he asked. Call me she said handing him a strip of paper. Notch nodded in approval then walked to her. Everyone trailed behind him. Come on Hannah he called. She ran to him. THey walked off as everyone gasped at notch taking the most hated kid in school under his wing. Hannah was treated with respect and she had at least one friend...Ant. (Then blah blah blah General blah blah blah.) (OK guys the next part will be a while but this is the last part of this book I'll continue it though don't worry about that so um yeah. ~sincerly princessfluffyfluff *AKA Mightypff*)


End file.
